1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an insulated party tray carrier. The party tray carriers of the present invention comprise a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall and side walls. The walls of the present invention are insulated to reduce the rate of heat transfer from items inside the carrier to the ambient environment. The present invention also comprises one or more ribs to add structural integrity to the party tray carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art party tray carriers lack internal volume.
Prior art party tray carriers have limited insulating capacity which limits the duration that warm or refrigerated food items can be carried in such prior art bags without reaching a thermal equilibrium with ambient temperature conditions. In the party tray delivery art, it is desirable to deliver cooked food items that are at a temperature similar to the temperature of the items when they are removed from an oven. It is also desirable to deliver refrigerated food items at a temperature similar to the temperature of the items when they are removed from a refrigerator.
Prior art party tray carriers also lack the structural rigidity needed to carry heavy trays. The present invention employs one or more ribbed walls to add structural rigidity.